The Deadly Sun
by MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Global warming becomes too extreme for the human population and the human race starts to die off. Many, many years later, only authorized people are allowed outside, with the use of specialized suits. Rebellious teen, Beca Mitchell, is tired of staying indoors and imagining what the outside is like. Obedient teen, Chloe Beale, will do anything to help her crush. Together, Beca


**A/N: Welcome to my new fic (Another one). Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Now, who can tell me what events led to global warming?" The teacher asks as she walks back and forth in the front of the classroom.

Beca sits in the back of her class, her arm supporting her chin as she fantasizes what the outside world looks like.

"Beca?"

Beca snaps out of her daze and looks around the classroom, all eyes on her.

"Sorry," Beca mumbles, "What was the question?"

"What events led to global warming?" The teacher repeats.

Beca bites her lip as she thinks, "Pollutants."

"What pollutants specifically?"

"Carbon dioxide, sulfur dioxide and chlorofluorocarbons," Beca says.

"And how did those pollutants contribute to global warming?"

"They depleted the ozone layer," Beca says.

"Excellent job, Ms. Mitchell!" The teacher exclaims.

Beca looks around the classroom. There are no windows-if there were, it would allow the heat from the sun to come into the room and heat it to the point where it would need to be evacuated- the walls are a light grey, there is a whiteboard in the front of the classroom, and there are twenty desks.

"Chloe, can you tell me how global warming has affected the human population?" The teacher asks.

Beca looks over to Chloe, who sits in the front of the classroom.

"The outside world is now unlivable," Chloe says, "The only way to be outside, is with specialized suits created to withstand the UV rays from the sun, which are only accessible to authority. And buildings are connected by walkways."

The teacher nods, "And how long has it been since a non-authorized human has seen the outside world?"

"I'm not sure," Chloe says, an eyebrow raised.

"Does anyone know?" The teacher asks.

The students look around at each other, no one knowing the answer.

"89 years," Beca says.

"That's correct," The teacher says, "And no unauthorized human will see the outside world...ever again."

* * *

"Come on Beca!" Her best friend, Jesse Swanson, says.

"No."

"Why not?" Jesse whines.

"I'm busy," Beca says, closing her locker.

"You know what I heard?" Jesse says.

"I probably don't care," Beca says, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Chloe is going to be there," Jesse says with a teasing voice, as they start walking.

"The answer is still no," Beca says.

"Oh come on!" Jesse says, "I need a real reason."

"I told you, I'm busy."

"A _real_ reason," Jesse says.

"I don't like people and it's a party...with people," Beca says.

"Well, you don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to."

"If I were to go, hypothetically, you would leave me to go talk to your girlfriend," Beca says.

"Aubrey is not my girlfriend," Jesse says, "And you could come talk to her with me."

"Yeah, hard pass," Beca says with a twist of her face.

"I'm sure Chloe will be hanging out with her, so you won't even have to talk to Aubrey," Jesse says.

The duo reaches the walkway that connects to Beca's neighborhood.

Beca sighs, "Fine, I'll go."

"Yes!" Jesse pumps his fist into the air.

"Don't be weird about it," Beca says.

"Okay, I'll come get you at seven," Jesse smiles, "Wear something semi-nice, Chloe will be there."

"See ya dude," Beca says.

"Bye," Jesse waves, before walking away.

* * *

Beca stands in front of the mirror in her room, looking at her outfit: A purple flannel, a black t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"This is nice, right?" Beca asks herself, "Hell yeah it is, you always look nice, you're Beca Mitchell."

There's a knock at Beca's door.

"Come in."

The door opens and her dad walks in.

"Hey," Her dad says.

"Hey," Beca says.

"You going somewhere?"

"Uh yeah, Jesse will be here any minute," Beca says.

"Where are you going?"

"This kid at school is having a party, and the girl Jesse likes is going to be there," Beca says, "And he wants me to be there."

"Well, I was just coming to let you know that I got called to the lab, so if I'm not home when you get home, that's why."

"Okay," Beca says.

"Be safe tonight, and be responsible," her dad says.

"I will be."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," her dad says,

"Don't worry, I won't," Beca says.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too, dad."

Her dad smiles before leaving her room.

* * *

Beca and Jesse reach the walkway that leads to Bumper Allen's house and continue down the pathway.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Jesse asks.

"No, just preparing myself for the amount of people," Beca says.

"You're so dramatic," Jesse says.

Beca rolls her eyes.

"I think you're excited, deep down," Jesse says.

"Yeah, definitely not," Beca says.

"Haha whatever you say," Jesse smirks.

"So why do you like Aubrey?" Beca asks.

Jesse looks over at Beca, "Why do you ask?"

"She's just so...bossy and uptight," Beca says, "And you're the opposite."

"You just don't know her like I do," Jesse says, "At drama club, she's really cool and super chill."

"That's hard to believe," Beca says, "Have you seen the way she treats me?"

"Yes, but you treat her the same way," Jesse points out.

The duo arrives at the house and walk inside, the loud music filling their ears.

"So what's the plan?" Beca yells over the music.

"Aubrey said she would be coming at eight," Jesse checks his watch, "We have fifteen minutes."

"What do we do for fifteen minutes?"

"We can get a drink and wait," Jesse shrugs.

"Sounds good!"

* * *

"Look, there they are," Jesse points.

Beca looks to where Jesse is pointing and sees Aubrey, Chloe, and Stacie standing near the door to the house.

Jesse stands up and starts heading over to the three girls and Beca quickly follows.

"Hello, ladies," Jesse smiles.

"Hey," Aubrey smiles back.

"Hey Beca," Chloe yells over the music.

"Hey," Beca responds.

"I know you guys just got here, but do you wanna go somewhere we can actually have a conversation?" Jesse asks.

"That would be great!"

* * *

The group of teens find themselves at a coffee shop, sitting at a small table in the back corner.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, Beca," Aubrey says.

"I invited her," Jesse says, not giving Beca a chance to say anything.

"Figures," Aubrey says.

"I can go," Beca suggests, throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

"No, that's not fair to you," Chloe says, before turning to Aubrey, "Bree, you're being rude!"

Aubrey looks to Beca, "Sorry."

Beca gives a small nod, accepting the blonde's apology.

"So, can I take coffee orders?" Jesse asks, standing up.

Everyone tells Jesse what they want.

"Aubrey, do you wanna come with me?" Jesse asks.

"Sure," Aubrey says, following Jesse up to the counter.

"So what did Jesse bribe you with to come out tonight?" Stacie asks.

"Huh?" Beca asks.

"It's just that I don't see you at any parties or anything," Stacie says.

"Oh," Beca says, "Nothing, just thought I would come out tonight."

"On a different note," Chloe says, "Jesse totally likes Aubrey, right?"

"Uhm.." Beca trails off.

"He totally does," Chloe says with a smirk, "I guess it's a good thing she likes him too."

Beca raises an eyebrow, confused, "Uhm, okay."

Jesse and Aubrey walk back over to the table, placing the drinks on the table.

"So Beca," Aubrey says, "What do you do in your free time?"

"Oh, uh," Beca takes a sip of her coffee, "Not much."

"Beca draws!" Jesse says, "And she's really good!"

"Really?" Aubrey asks, surprised.

"That's so cool!" Chloe exclaims, "You'll have to show me some of your drawings!"

"Didn't realize you were artistic," Stacie says.

"Yeah, kinda," Beca shrugs.

"What do you draw?" Aubrey asks.

"She likes to imagine what the outside world looks like!" Jesse says.

"Interesting," Aubrey says.

"Now I really want to see!" Chloe exclaims.

Beca laughs awkwardly, not wanting the attention. Jesse picks up on this and changes the topic.

"So, are you guys excited for auditions?"

"Yes! I really hope I get Cinderella!" Chloe exclaims, "Are you auditioning for Prince Charming?"

"You know it!"

* * *

After a long night of talking, everyone decides they should head home.

"Hey, Beca."

Beca turns towards Chloe, "Yeah?"

"I wasn't kidding about wanting to see your drawings, I think it's super cool," Chloe says.

"I know it's late, but do you want to come over now?"

Chloe smiles, "Sure!"

* * *

Beca opens the front door and walks in, Chloe following.

Beca closes the door and locks it.

"Welcome to my home," Beca says, "Let's go upstairs."

Beca walks up the stairs and into her room.

Chloe stops as soon as she walks into Beca's room, seeing drawings all over the walls.

"Wow."

Chloe walks over to Beca's desk, seeing more drawings, she spots on in particular.

"Is this me?" Chloe asks, holding up a drawing.

Beca blushes, "Uh yeah… I was inspired."

"By me?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, I mean you're pretty, but it doesn't stop there," Beca says, "There's so much about you. For example, you really want to get the lead in the musical. You will do everything that you possibly can to get that part, you put your mind to something and nothing can stop you."

Chloe smiles, "You think I'm pretty?"

Beca blushes, "Did you not hear anything else I said?"

"I did," Chloe laughs, "And it isn't that hard to trying to do something you desire to do."

"It isn't so easy for some of us," Beca sighs.

"Well, what is it that you want to do?" Chloe asks.

"I want to explore the outside world."

"So do it," Chloe says.

"Yeah, not so easy," Beca says.

"But not impossible!" Chloe says, "And definitely not with that attitude."

Beca sits on her bed, "There's so much I would need."

"Okay, so get those things," Chloe sits down next to Beca.

"And how am I supposed to do that, some of the things I need are locked up."

"I'll help you," Chloe says.

"Wait, really?"

"Of course," Chloe smiles.

"You know that if you help me, you're gonna get in a lot of trouble, right?" Beca asks.

"I'll just go with you then," Chloe says.

Beca raises an eyebrow, "Chloe, are you sure you want to do this? You have a bright future ahead of you and I don't want you to ruin it."

Chloe nods, "I'm sure."

"Okay, we should think about what we are going to need," Beca says.

Chloe yawns, "Definitely, there's a lot we are going to need."

"But we can do that tomorrow after school," Beca says, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Beca walks down the hallways, thirty minutes after class started.

Beca opens the door to her class and walks in, all eyes looking towards her.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Mitchell," her teacher says, "Would you care to explain why you're late?"

Beca walks towards her seat, "I had a late night, and slept in."

"I'll give you a warning, but next time, you're getting detention."

"Yes Ma'am," Beca salutes before sitting down.

Beca looks over to Chloe, who is smiling at her.

Beca smirks and looks at the front of the class.

* * *

"Obviously, we'll need two of the suits," Beca says, writing in a notebook, "But how do we get them?"

Chloe leans back in Beca's desk chair, "My dad works in the building that makes the suits, I could try and grab his keycard."

"Perfect!" Beca says, "We'll need food and water, but we can go to the store."

"A first aid kit," Chloe says, "And maybe some lighters or matches."

"Flashlights and batteries," Beca says, continuing to write the list in the notebook.

"Backpacks to carry it all," Chloe says, "And maybe duct tape, you can never go wrong with that."

"I think that's it," Beca says, looking down at the list.

"When are we doing this?" Chloe asks.

"Whenever you're ready," Beca says, "It isn't too late for you to back out, I'll totally understand."

"No, I'm with you on this," Chloe puts her hand up for a high-five.

Beca smiles and high-fives Chloe, "Awesome."

"Can we do it in a few days?" Chloe asks, "Gives us both a chance to hang out with friends and family."

"Of course," Beca nods, "How about Sunday? That's three days to prepare and hang out with friends and family."

"Yeah," Chloe nods, "I'm assuming we are going to get the suits the day of?"

"Yes, that way we grab them, put them on, and make a run for it," Beca says.

"Okay," Chloe says, "We got this."

* * *

 _Friday Night_

Beca sits at the dinner table, her dad sitting across from her.

"Why did you want to have dinner together?" Her dad asks, "Not that I'm complaining, we just never do this."

Beca shrugs, "Just feel like I haven't seen my old man in a while."

Her dad smiles, "Then I'm glad we are eating dinner together."

"Me too," Beca smiles, "Any plans for the weekend?"

"I have to go back to the lab," he says, "How about you?"

"You've been at the lab a lot this week," Beca says, "And I'm hanging out with Chloe."

"We are super close to completing our project, I can't wait for you to see it!" he says, "Who's Chloe?"

"I can't wait either," Beca gives a fake smile, "Chloe is a friend, we are also really close to finishing a project."

"Really? Well, I can't wait to see it!"

"I can't wait either," Beca says.

Beca's dad looks down at his watch, "Shit, I gotta get going."

He gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Hey, dad."

He turns around, "Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiles, "I love you too!"

* * *

 _Later that night_

"You're acting super weird tonight," Jesse says.

"What do you mean?" Beca asks, a gaming controller in her hands.

"Something is off, I can sense it."

"Okay, Spider-Man," Beca says.

"You just don't seem like yourself," Jesse says.

Beca shrugs.

"Is something wrong?"

Beca pauses the game and looks at Jesse.

"It's just that...I don't see my dad a lot anymore," Beca lies.

"Oh," Jesse says.

"Yeah, he's almost done with this big project, so he's been spending more time at the lab."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jesse asks.

"Yeah, grab the other controller and join in so I can kick your ass," Beca says.

Jesse smiles, "You're so on!"

* * *

 _Saturday Morning_

"I say we fill these as much as we can," Beca says, holding up the backpacks she and Chloe picked out.

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe says.

"Grab things that'll keep us going, like granola bars."

"Got it," Chloe says.

Beca and Chloe grab a ton of food, putting it in the shopping cart.

"What else?" Chloe asks.

Beca looks down at her notebook, "Water, a first aid kit, duct tape, flashlights, batteries, matches, and lighters."

Beca and Chloe make their way through the store, grabbing everything on the list.

* * *

 _Saturday Night_

Beca looks around her room, "I don't think there's anything else we need."

"I think we are all good," Chloe says.

Beca walks up to her desk and picks up her wallet, "I'm going to bring this too, just in case," Beca puts the wallet in her backpack.

"Okay, now we only need the suits," Chloe says, taking a deep breath.

"Just remember the plan," Beca says, "We've got this."

Chloe nods, "Yeah."

"Did you get a chance to hang out with everyone you wanted?"

Chloe nods.

"Okay, then I think we are ready to get started right away tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
